Love Haikyuu!
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Hinata i Kageyama podejmują się misji specjalnej. Aby ją wykonać, muszą przedrzeć się przez tłumy fanów na konwencie i nie stracić głowy w gąszczu stoisk na strefie targowej. Kto pierwszy zobaczy Sugawarę bez koszulki?
Tekst pisany nieco przed konwentem „Love Anime!", dedykowany wszystkim uczestnikom, organizatorom, wystawcom i gościom. Fabuła oczywiście jest w całości wyssana z palca, ale – kto wie? Dziwniejsze rzeczy widziano na konwentach mangowo-animowych! Pozdrawiam wszystkich fanów aminowej siatkówki! Pozdrawiam Joannę Natsumi, Stokrot, jedynego i niepodrabialnego Crowley'a, Samuraja Jina, Smoka, Cosplayerów Haikyuu!, Stoisko Mydełkowe i Wiankowe, dostawców boskiego sushi oraz ogólnościowo Wszystkich.

Anonimowy Helper wykorzystany w tekście nie ucierpiał przy pisaniu fika, nie ma żadnego pierwowzoru w świecie realnym i bynajmniej nie powinien być traktowany jako reprezentatywny egzemplarz zacnego gatunku helperów.

Uwaga, uwaga:

Fakt prawdziwy, niezbity i potwierdzony:

Na stoisku Sklepu Natsumi naprawdę można było zakupić takie oto cudeńko:

img src=" albums/f148/StokrotkaZDolin/12380647_1031389616926486_1977876369_o_ " alt="Rozchełstany Sugawara" /

/

Bo, widzicie, oczywiście wszystko zaczęło się od Sugawary...

Chwała mu, a po odcinku 24 nawet wielokrotna chwała!

 **LOVE HAIKYUU!**

LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! – głosiły konwentowe banery ze ścian i drzwi. Hinata Shoujou rozglądał się po gwarnej sali. Za odległymi oknami majaczyło odległe boisko, a w przestrzeni konferencyjnej królowały stoły i stoliki pełne najrozmaitszych, kolorowych towarów. Hinata aż się trząsł - oczy błyszczały mu jak dwie gwiazdy, z przejęcia ledwo mógł ustać w miejscu.

\- Kageyama… Patrz tam! Tam jest kołdra z twoim zdjęciem! Taka chuda, no, to bardziej kołderka. Ale pomyśl tylko! Poszewka z tobą!

\- Takie ceny to zdzierstwo! – obruszył się Kageyama i ostentacyjnie odwrócił się plecami do poszewek. – A tak w ogóle, to na drugiej połowie ma twoje zdjęcie.

\- O rrrrany! Jestem razem z tobą na kołdrze?! – Hinata aż zapiszczał i natychmiast pognał obejrzeć nadruk z obu stron. Przy okazji odkrył, że wbrew wysokim cenom pościel opatrzona zdjęciami siatkarzy jest bardzo popularna i po korytarzach spacerowało już mnóstwo dziewcząt, ostentacyjnie przytulających do siebie kołderki. Hinata sprawdził dostępne wzory i pognał z powrotem do Kageyamy. Ten tymczasem chował się w kącie przy windzie i przeklinał swój długi język.

\- Kageyamaa! Tam naprawdę było moje zdjęcie! Jesteśmy na kołdrze! Skąd wiedziałeś, no skąd?! Kageyama! Skąd wiedziałeś?!

Uszy Kageyamy były już zupełnie ceglastoczerwone.

\- Widziałem je wcześniej w Internecie – mruknął niechętnie. – Znaczy, to… Moi rodzice przeglądali galerię, i przypadkiem zobaczyłem!

\- Fajnie ci, Kageyama – zachmurzył się Shoujou. – Jak moja mama otwiera galerię gadżetów ze mną, Natsu zaraz krzyczy, że mnie to ma w domu na co dzień i żeby pokazać jej pluszowego Aone-chana, i piłeczkę z Aone-chanem. Żadnego wsparcia! A ty, Kageyama…

Ciężka ręka rozgrywającego wylądowała na rudej głowie kolegi.

\- Nie mów do mnie po nazwisku, durniu! – zaszeptał wściekle Tobio. – Chcesz, żeby wszyscy się domyślili, że my to my?! Chcesz, żeby nas rozszarpali?

\- Woleliby rozszarpać kawałek Nekomy. – Rudzielec smętnym spojrzeniem obrzucił przechodzącą grupkę, obwieszoną przypinkami i brelokami. Z większości szczerzył się w kocim uśmiechu kapitan Nekomy. Hinata wzruszył ponuro ramionami i odwrócił się do towarzysza.

\- Mogę cię nazywać dla niepoznaki Kretynyamą. Ale właściwie wszyscy i tak będą od razu wiedzieć, że chodzi o ciebie – dociął mu chichocząc i uchylił się przed kolejnym ciosem. – Wyluzuj trochę! Na większości z tych ozdóbek wyglądamy jak słodkie kurczaczki, albo inne pisklaki. Nikt nie wpadnie na to, że tak po prostu przyszliśmy na konwent fanów sportu!

Kageyama łypnął na niego złym spojrzeniem.

\- Ja dalej nie bardzo wierzę, że daliśmy się w to wrobić.

\- No co ty! Cykorzysz?! – obruszył się Hinata. – Tylko my możemy to zrobić! No co, weź się w garść! Musimy poznać prawdę!

Kageyama nie odpowiedział. Bo cóż było do powiedzenia? Durny skrzat miał tym razem rację. Rozgrywający Karasuno zacisnął z całej siły pięści.

Za wszelką cenę musiał poznać prawdę.

Rozglądali się jeszcze przez chwilę po kolorowym tłumie. Kto by pomyślał, że znajdą się w centrum takiego obłędu? Wystarczyło kilka nierozważnych słów tu i tam, parę szkiców na marginesach zeszytów Yachi, marzenie niebacznie ubrane słowa, a profesjonalny doradca marketingowy – czyli przebojowa mama Yachi – z impetem rzuciła się rozkręcać kampanię na rzecz pozyskiwania sponsorów dla szlachetnej rywalizacji Karasuno i Nekomy. Lokalne społeczności zainteresowały się sprawą żywiej niż kiedykolwiek dotąd, a w chwilę później międzyszkolne rozgrywki siatkarskie były ulubionym tematem mediów całego kraju. Obywatele oszaleli na punkcie dzielnych, młodych sportowców, zdobywających swoje pierwsze wyróżnienia na drodze do mistrzostwa. W klubowych koszulkach Karasuno – oraz Nekomy, Dateko, Johzenji, Aoby Johsai, Fukurodani i niezliczonych innych klubów – paradowali starcy, maszerowali biznesmeni, dreptały trzylatki i wdzięczyły się biuściaste dziewiętnastolatki. W chwilę później dziwna mania rozprzestrzeniła się na kontynent, sięgnęła przez morza, oceany i lodowce.

A ponieważ dokarmianie nieszkodliwych manii zwykle się opłaca – ruszyła produkcja gadżetów.

Obecnie Kruki Karasuno nadal były pochłonięte desperacją walką o miejsca w krajowym finale międzyszkolnych zawodów siatkarskich. Nie było wcale pewne, czy uda im się stanąć choćby w sąsiedztwie mistrzowskiego podium. Jeśli wierzyć jednak ilości wyprzedanych piłeczek-gnieciuchów z twarzą Nishinoyi, z pewnością zostali absolutnym faworytem publiczności. W kioskach, spożywczakach i na stacjach benzynowych można było kupić breloczek z Sugawarą wysiadującym pierwszaków lub z Asahim uciekającym przed piłką.

Asahi odmówił wychodzenia z domu.

W końcu musiał wrócić do szkoły – próbował ukryć swoją tożsamość w bluzie ze szczelnym kapturem, ale szkolny woźny uznał go za dilera ze sfałszowaną legitymacją i odmówił wpuszczenia go do Karasuno. Azumane odsłonił więc swe zrozpaczone oblicze całemu światu, który – niespodzianka – całkowicie je zignorował. Breloczki zdążyły już bowiem ustąpić popularności zawieszkom, na których Kageyama wysysał kartonik z mlekiem, a Tsukishima wylizywał truskawki. Potem były emaliowane wisiorki, a potem zakładki… Właściwie jednak cała afera celebrycka nie okazała się szczególnie uciążliwa w życiu codziennym. Ku rozczarowaniu Tanaki, dziewczęta były przeważnie bardziej zainteresowane zdobyciem dwustronnego breloczka z PCV z jego podobizną niż poświęceniem mu chwili uwagi czy rozmowy. Podobizny na torbach, plakatach i szczoteczkach do zębów wychwytywały najbardziej charakterystyczne cechy poszczególnych zawodników, ale przewidująca pani Yachi zadbała o ochronę wizerunku małoletnich i do obrotu były dopuszczane jedynie portrety w różnych stadiach deformacji, a prawdziwe fotografie wzbronione były nawet fachowej prasie sportowej.

No, chyba, że dopadli Oikawę Toru.

Hinata i Kageyama nie mieli jednak w zwyczaju wystawiać się na obfotografowywanie, a media zarabiały wystarczająco dobrze na fanowskich portretach i wszelkich przetworzonych podobiznach, aby nie ścigać przesadnie członków drużyny Karasuno i narażać się na grzywnę za nękanie nieletnich. Dzięki temu obaj siatkarze nie ryzykowali rozpoznania i mogli teraz wkroczyć na teren konwentu, który gromadził ich własnych fanów. A fani naprawdę woleli nosić broszki z drużyną przerobioną na postaci z kreskówki, pucołowate pisklaki albo samurajów w rozchełstanych hakamach. Kageyama i Hinata zdołali bez problemu wejść na teren konwentowych targów, okazując dowody wpłaty i wejściówki zaciemnione artystycznymi kleksami w rubryce „nazwisko". Nie wzbudzili większego zainteresowania, przecisnęli się przez kolejkę, ominęli szerokim łukiem dziarską gimnazjalistkę, przebraną za NIshinoyę i szokująco doń podobną pomimo niepodważalnie kobiecego biustu w rozmiarze co najmniej C. Dotarli pod ścianę, wyczytali w harmonogramie prelekcji, że odbywa się prezentacja porównawcza kapitanów drużyn i wybory na mistera rozgrywających. Wcześniej już jednak postanowili, że nie będą wchodzić na żadne wykłady, konkursy ani prelekcje. Mieli swoją misję i zamierzali podążać prosto do celu.

Tylko gdzie u licha znajdował się ich cel?

Ominęli z lękliwym szacunkiem ekspozycję gęstych wieńców, z których co najmniej połowa miała różki. Skrzywili się zazdrośnie nad kolekcją mydełek, spomiędzy których Kuroo Tetsuroo szczerzył się kocim uśmiechem nad głową niewzruszonego Kenmy Kozume. Wypatrzyli komiksy, poradniki, mapy.

\- Poduszki – wyliczał półgłosem Kageyama. – Kubki. Więcej kubków. Onigiri.

\- Z naszymi zdjęciami? – Hinata wyciągnął szyję, zaciekawiony.

\- Durniu, zwykłe przekąski sprzedają. Futomami, uramaki. Chciałbyś, żeby ludzie zjadali twoją durną głowę z ryżem? – zgorszył się rozgrywający. Jego towarzysz aż się na to wzdrygnął.

\- Rodzice kupili długopis ze mną i Natsu go pogryzła. Mówię ci, przysiągłbym, że to naprawdę bolało! – wyznał, przejęty. – Jak widzę tyle moich twarzy… Nawet na tych dyndałkach do telefonu! Cały czas mi się zdaje, że to jakieś voodoo i zaraz spłonę, jak ktoś wrzuci moją laleczkę do przeklętego ogniska!

\- E? – Kageyama wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, zszokowany. – Do ogniska? Takiego fajnego pluszaka?

Poniewczasie ugryzł się w język, ale nie zdołał się powstrzymać od poklepania najbliżej leżącego pluszowego Hinaty po wypchanym grzbiecie. Te zakichane przytulaki naprawdę coś w sobie miały.

\- Myślisz, że są fajne? – Hinata, jak to on, rozpromienił się błyskawicznie i zapomniał o rytuałach voodoo. – Patrz, mają i ciebie. Ale masz minę! Jak żywy!

Kageyama zmierzył wrogim spojrzeniem wypchaną maskotkę, która odpowiedziała mu nieżyczliwym grymasem.

\- Dość tego gadania! – uciął stanowczo. – Mamy misję do wykonania! Nie było mowy o pluszakach!

\- No, racja – przyznał Hinata. – Tanaka-sempai powiedział, że będą breloczki, zawieszki, długopisy, dyndałki. Na razie były poduszki, kubki i maskotki, i onigiri. Znaczy, musimy iść dalej. Tam widzę jakieś kolorowe drobiazgi.

\- Mogliby podpisywać te stoiska – wytknął niezadowolony Kageyama. – Czy to taki problem, wydrukować „Sklep Natsumi" i zawiesić nad ławką?

\- Po czym rozpoznać ten Sklep Natsumi… Może zapytamy tych… Helperów? – podsunął Hinata. Obaj zmierzyli nieufnym spojrzeniem przechodzącego nieopodal osobnika opatrzonego wielką etykietą „HELPER". Zapatrzony w kłębowisko kabli, które usiłował przetransportować z jednej sali do drugiej, wydawał się raczej wymagać wsparcia niż je ofiarowywać innym.

\- Damy sobie radę sami. – Kageyama dumnie wypiął pierś. – Jesteśmy Karasuno! Jesteśmy zwycięzcami! Jak to Suga-san powiedział?

\- Jesteśmy obiektem kultu i nie możemy zawieźć naszych wiernych fanów! – podchwycił Hinata i ruszył dziarsko do przodu, jednak pluszowe maskotki ominął dość szerokim łukiem. Kageyama, nie dając się wyprzedzić, także przyspieszył. Zaraz jednak musieli się zatrzymać. Kolejne stoisko proponowało wprawdzie głównie zakładki, pocztówki i plakaty, ale dalej widać było breloczki – na co najmniej czterech stoiskach!

\- Panowie, wyglądacie na zagubionych! – Blondynka z grzywką uśmiechnęła się do nich serdecznie zza wieżyczki obwieszonej kolorowymi kolczykami. – Czy jesteście fanami siatkówki? Proponujemy udział w mini-quizie! Za prawidłową odpowiedź zniżka na losy loteriowe!

\- A jakie pytanie, jakie? – zaciekawił się Hinata i przysunął nos do enigmatycznie uśmiechniętych porcelanowych kotków. Zanim Kageyama zdążył go powstrzymać, już kiwał ochoczo głową do sprzedawczyni. – Jesteśmy ekspertami, co nie, Kaageaa… Kretynie ty?

Kageyama najpierw wbił mu łokieć w brzuch, a dopiero potem skierował podejrzliwe spojrzenie na blondynkę. Nie zrobiło na niej większego wrażenia – z nieodmiennie pogodnym uśmiechem wydobyła kajecik i odczytała pytanie.

\- Kto jest najlepszym rozgrywającym w aktualnych składach?

\- Uch! – Hinata aż się skrzywił i podskoczył z pięściami do Kageyamy, zamierzając go uciszyć, zanim zepsuje ten piękny dzień paplaniem o Oikawie. Jednak rozgrywający Karasuno równie odruchowo co nieoczekiwanie nawet dla siebie wypalił:

\- Sugawara-san jest najlepszym rozgrywającym!

\- Ach! – z krzesełka obok blondynki zerwała się dziewczyna o krótko obciętych włosach koloru zbliżonego do czerwieni Nekomy. – Za taką dobrą odpowiedź dostaniesz zawieszkę z krukiem za darmo!

Promieniejąc zadowoleniem, udekorowała Kageyamę wizerunkiem zadzierzystego, czupurnego kruka.

\- Znasz się na rozgrywających! – pochwaliła go z dumą.

\- Też bym chciał kruka! – pożalił się Hinata. – I czemu Kozume nie może być najlepszym rozgrywającym, co?

Zanim zdążył wysunąć argumenty, blondynka wybuchnęła radosnym śmiechem i wręczyła mu identycznego kruka na cienkim sznureczku.

\- To jeszcze lepsza odpowiedź! – pochwaliła radośnie.

\- No! – Hinata ucieszył się, wyoglądał swoje trofeum, za chwilę jednak mina mu zrzedła.

\- Ale, tego… - zerknął spod rzęs na Kageyamę. Ten zdziwił się jego żałosnym spojrzeniem. Cóż się znowu stało?

\- Bo, znaczy… To… - Hinata plątał się, wyciągając niepewnie dłoń do sprzedawczyń, jakby chciał im oddać zawieszkę. Blondynka jednak odżegnała się od tego stanowczo i mrugnęła do rudzielca, jakby chciała go uspokoić.

\- Wiemy, wiemy! – szepnęła konspiracyjnie.

\- Co?! – przeraził się Kageyama. Sprzedawczyni tym razem mrugnęła i do niego.

\- Kageyama Tobio jest najlepszym rozgrywającym w obecnym składzie! – wyrecytowała jak mantrę. Hinata aż się rozpromienił, a najlepszy rozgrywający zapragnął schować się pod stół.

\- Wszyscy znamy prawdę. – Czerwonowłosa też się do niego uśmiechnęła. – Ale wolno mieć chyba swoich faworytów? Obiektywizm jest dobry dla arbitrów!

\- A jeśli chcecie zakładkę z kruczym piórem, dostaniecie oczywiście zniżkę! – Blondynka wskazała na rozłożone na stoisku świecidełka.

\- A, nie, nie… - Hinata pokręcił głową. – Szukamy sklepu Natsumi, bo… - Poniewczasie przypomniał sobie, że mieli nie pytać o drogę. Kageyama solennie zdzielił go w żebra.

\- Musimy już iść! – Złapał towarzysza stanowczo za ramię.

\- Moment, moment! – zatrzymała ich blondynka. Zerwała się szybko, a Kageyama aż się żachnął, kiedy obok jego nosa przemknęło ostrze nożyczek. Ale obie sprzedawczynie tylko błyskawicznie przycięły dwa kawałki kolorowej taśmy i okleiły chłopaków na dłoniach siatkarskimi opaskami.

\- Natsumi jest naprzeciwko. Pokażcie, że jesteście ometkowani, i że jesteście grzeczni, to może da wam zniżkę! – doradziły.

Hinata tym razem ugryzł się język w samą porę, by nie zdradzić, że właściwie nie zamierzali za wiele kupować. Potrzebowali tylko poznać wreszcie prawdę.

A ta czekała na nich… Naprzeciwko?

Dotarli do stolika, gdzie w kuszących, kolorowych stosikach wylegiwali się siatkarze: na sznureczkach, na łańcuszkach, z gumy, z plastiku, z papieru, tekstylni i mobilni. Kenma z Kuroo, Bokuto z Akaashim, Tsukishima z Yamaguchim, Kiyoko z Yachi. Rudowłosa sprzedawczyni łagodnie, ale stanowczo dyskutowała z klientką szanse zniżki hurtowej na zakup piłeczek w ilości sztuk jedna.

\- Oikawa-san! – zaszeptał nabożnie Kageyama. – Oikawa-san na… Eeee… Piłeczce?

Głos mu się nieco załamał. Na niebieskiej kulce z miękkiego kauczuku OikawaToru wyglądał zgoła niepoważnie. Hinata przyjrzał się z bliska i wzruszył pogardliwie ramionami.

\- Wygląda jak facet, którego należy zmiażdżyć! – oznajmił buńczucznie i z premedytacją wbił kciuk w piłeczkę, wgniatając tym samym Oikawę.

\- Lubię cię! – Szczupła, szarooka dziewczyna oderwała się od negocjacji nad piłką w barwach Nekomy i obdarzyła Hinatę lekkim, roztargnionym uśmiechem. – Przypominasz mi Hinatę.

Pierwszoroczny gwiazdor Karasuno najpierw na chwilę skamieniał, a następnie w przypływie paniki schronił się za Kageyamą, kopiąc go po kostkach.

\- Zrób coś, kretynie! Zrób coś! Powiedz jej coś!

\- On jest zupełnie niepodobny do Hinaty! – wypalił Kageyama, opędzając się od dotkliwych kopniaków. – Gdzie mu tam do Hinaty, ten dureń to jest… To jest dureń!

Dziewczyna załatwiła transakcję, przekazała graczy Nekomy nowej właścicielce i odwróciła się do chłopaków. Łagodne, przenikliwe spojrzenie szybko wypatrzyło za łokciem Kageyamy skrawek rudej czupryny.

\- On mi przypomina Hinatę. A ty – zerknięcie pod gładką, czarną grzywkę rozgrywającego – ty też mi kogoś przypominasz.

Kageyama omal nie rzucił się do ucieczki, ale potknął się o przerażonego Hinatę i odzyskał równowagę.

\- Bo ja jestem podobny do… Do… Do Ennoshity-san!

\- Eeee? – zdziwiła się ruda. – Nie powiedziałabym.

\- Wszyscy mi to mówią! – zapewnił rozpaczliwie Kageyama, usiłując przybrać zwodniczo pokojowy wyraz twarzy odpowiedni dla sobowtóra Chikary. Jak zwykle, kiedy próbował udawać kogoś innego, zmienił się jedynie w boleśnie sfrustrowanego siebie. Dziewczyna zza stoiska obdarzyła go jednak krzepiącym uśmiechem.

\- Obu was lubię, ale z takim Ennoshitą na cosplaya nie idźcie. Zaraz możemy porównać, mam tu gdzieś breloczek…

\- Chikara-san jest na breloczku? – Zaciekawiony, Hinata wyjrzał zza pleców Kageyamy. Ich starszy kolega nie był szczególnie popularnym obiektem gadżetomanii. Pewnie by się ucieszył, że robią z nim breloczki?

\- W moim sklepie jest wszystko! – zapewniła z przekonaniem rudowłosa. – Sklep Natsumi znajdzie wszystko, czego sobie życzycie! Chyba, że ktoś was ubiegnie. Zdaje się, że brelok pcv z Ennoshitą sprzedałam do kompletu z innymi drugoklasistami!

Tymczasem Hinata i Kageyama z miejsca zapomnieli o swoim przyszłym kapitanie. Ich nadzieje zostały potwierdzone – znaleźli się oto przy stoisku Sklepu Natsumi! Hinata porozumiewawczo trącił Kageyamę łokciem, jak zwykle trafiając w biodro, a Kageyama porozumiewawczo szturchnął Hinatę kciukiem, jak zawsze trafiając w obojczyk.

\- Au, kretynie!

\- Auć, durniu!

\- Chcecie się bić o Ennoshitę? – Uśmiech zza lady zmienił się w przekorny grymas. – Możecie złożyć zamówienie, będę jeszcze dokupywać te breloczki, wszyscy je kochają! Hinata sprzedał się na pniu, a Nekoma jeszcze prędzej.

\- A Kageyama? – zaciekawił się Hinata. Ostrożnie wycofał się za plecy towarzysza – nie czuł się bezpiecznie przy takim popycie na swoje podobizny.

\- Kageyamy z pcv już dawno nie mam ani jednego – zapewniła – Natsumi? Czy tak miała na imię? Kimkolwiek była, podsuwała już chłopcom rozmaite gadżety. – Jest na zbiorówce z pierwszakami, i na strapie…

\- A Sugawara? – przerwał jej znienacka Kageyama. Rudzielec za jego plecami aż podskoczył. Misja! Prawie zapomniałby o misji!

\- Ach, ten słodziak! – rozpromieniła się sprzedawczyni. – Zawsze się szybko sprzeda. Czy zostało mi jeszcze coś z Sugą…? Chcecie go nosić przy kluczach? Przy plecaku? A może u pasa? – Zmierzyła badawczym spojrzeniem okolice pasa najpierw Hinaty, a potem Kageyamy. Obaj błyskawicznie odskoczyli na bezpieczną odległość.

\- To wcale nie dla nas! – zapewnił szybko Kageyama.

\- To wcale nie tak! My to… Nie dla siebie! – przysięgał Hinata. Sprzedawczyni wzruszyła lekko ramionami z pobłażliwą miną. Jej spojrzenie mówiło, że byli tu lepsi od nich i lepiej się wypierali swojej żądzy posiadania gadżetów z ulubionym siatkarzem, ale wytrawny gadżetosprzedawca zawsze swoje wie o klientach.

\- Więc… Potrzebujecie Sugawary dla… przyjaciela? – podsunęła, wprawnie przepatrując i przesuwając figurynki na ladzie.

\- To nasz sempai! – wyjaśnił z dumą Hinata. – Powierzył nam… Yyy… Zadanie.

\- Właśnie. Dał nam zadanie! - poparł go Kageyama.

\- Bo sam, oczywiście, nie mógł przyjść – podpowiedziała dziewczyna. Odpowiedziała jej dłuższa chwila ciszy.

Bo jakże wyjaśnić taką sprawę obcej kobiecie?

Jakże wypowiedzieć to na głos?

 _Natychmiast pokaż nam ten breloczek, gdzie Suga-san jest bez koszuli!_

Kiedy rozeszły się wieści o tym, co wśród morza innych gadżetów ma do zaoferowania Sklep Natsumi, reakcje w drużynie były mocno mieszane. Daichi zachichotał jak sztubak, Asahi spłonił się jak okładka Harlequina, Tsukishima się skrzywił, Yamaguchi się uśmiechnął, Kageyama się zawstydził, Noya zaklaskał. A Tanaka Ryuunosuke natychmiast zaczął rzucać ławkami o ściany.

\- To jest świństwo! To jest obraza honoru Karasuno!

\- W takim razie ty obrażasz honor Karasuno na każdym meczu – zwrócił mu uwagę Nishinoya, skądinąd zdziwiony oburzeniem kolegi. – Daj spokój, chłopie! Ostatnio zdarłeś koszulkę ze cztery razy na jednym treningu!

\- Ja, to co innego. – Machnięciem ręki Tanaka zbył wszelkie znaczenie swojej osoby. – Ale Sugawara-san! Suga-sempai bez koszulki! - Ton jego głosu wskazywał, że to zbrodnia, a co najmniej wypowiedzenie wojny.

\- A ja całkiem lubię tę wersję – zaszeptał kącikiem ust Asahi.

\- Może robią też plakaty – zaśmiał się Daichi. Bohater całej afery – Sugawara Koushi, który rzekomo wystąpił bez koszuli na breloczku – obu kolegom wbił łokcie w żebra.

\- Nie denerwuj się tak, Tanaka-kun. Ja się nie obrażam za to. Widziałem swój portret nawet na koszach na śmieci, jeden rozebrany breloczek mnie nie poruszy. I ciebie też nie powinien!

\- Suga-san! – Hinata zerwał się z kąta, zaciekawiony. – Ja cię nigdy nie widziałem bez koszulki! Ściągnij koszulkę!

Kageyama aż się zatchnął na bezczelność rudzielca, Tanaka zaniemówił, Nishinoya aż się przewrócił ze śmiechu, a Suga z miną Buddy, odpornego na wstrząsy i ataki zombich, oczywiście zdjął koszulkę. Hinata obiegł go dwa razy dookoła.

\- Wyglądasz zupełnie jak zawsze, tylko bez koszulki – podsumował pogodnie. – Ale i tak fajnie byłoby mieć breloczek z tobą. Chociaż, mam już trzy. Tanaka-sempai, możesz kupić tamten rozebrany breloczek, nie przelicytuję cię.

Tanaka z trudem dał się uspokoić. Omal nie rozpętał świętej krucjaty, żądając spalenia przybytku bezeceństwa, znanego jako Sklep Natsumi. Szczęśliwie sklep mieścił się w Internecie i uniknął sprawiedliwego gniewu najsroższego z atakujących Karasuno. Rzekomo jednak owa Natsumi bywała ze stoiskiem na licznych spotkaniach konwentowych dla fanów, więc tam można ją było zaskoczyć, zrewidować i ukrócić niecne praktyki. Tanaka Ryuunosuke sprawdził czas, miejsce i dojazd, po czym ogłosił wszem i wobec, że zwalczy tę plagę nieprawości.

Po czym plan upadł.

\- Nie pójdziesz – powiedział spokojnie Daichi.

\- Bo co?! – obruszył się Tanaka.

\- Bo cię zabiję.

Cisza.

Długa cisza. Daichi patrzył spokojnie.

\- No – westchnął Tanaka – to jednak nie pójdę.

Hinata i Kageyama byli oczywistymi kandydatami do przejęcia misji.

Hinata właściwie nie widział w tym wszystkim problemu. Kiedy się miało w domu nie uznającą pukania sześciolatkę, człowiek obojętniał na to, kto go ogląda bez koszulki. Gdyby Suga-san miał coś przeciwko tej breloczkowej Natsumi, to chyba by powiedział? Suga-san zawsze mówił szczerze. Hinata wolałby kupić siostrze kolejnego Aone-gnieciucha i spędzić popołudnie na odbijaniu piłek Kageyamy.

Kageyama z kolei nie chciał zupełnie myśleć o czymś tak strasznym, jak wystąpienie bez odzieży na dostępnym obcym ludziom gadżecie. Zupełnie również nie życzył sobie rozważać półnagich portretów Sugawary, którego na swój cicho-zacięty sposób idealizował i traktował jak wzór zarówno w postępowaniu z ludźmi, jak i w praktyce siatkówkowych strategii. Najchętniej wolałby nawet się nie zbliżać do miejsca, gdzie znajdowały się te okropne gadżety i ci okropni ludzie, którzy je kupowali. Kageyama od samego myślenia o tym poczuł, że dobrze by mu zrobiło ciśnięcie piłką w Hinatę. I tak raz za razem przez całe popołudnie.

Oczywiście obaj poszli na konwent.

Tanaka-sempai liczył na nich. Zapowiedział, że nie zaśnie, nie zje trzeciej porcji szaszłyków, nie będzie pił ani grał, dopóki ten koszmar się nie skończy. Ktoś musiał więc zbadać prawdę i obie pierwszoroczne gwiazdy Karasuno w końcu zgłosiły się na ochotnika. Tanaka był im tak wdzięczny, że od razu nałożył sobie dodatkowy szaszłyk. Nie było więc wyjścia – skoro się podjęli, musieli pójść.

A teraz stali przed stoiskiem Sklepu Natsumi i wiedzieli, że prawda nie przejdzie im przez gardło.

 _Natychmiast pokaż nam ten breloczek, gdzie Suga-san jest bez koszuli!_

\- Miałam Sugę na piłce, ale się sprzedał… Jest jeszcze na płaskiej zawieszce, razem z innymi trzecioklasistami… Był Suga pcv… I taki mięciusi na breloczku… - wyliczała sprzedawczyni. – Co byście chcieli, a raczej, co chciałby wasz przyjaciel?

Tanaka-san chciałby pożogi, wojny i gniewu, to wiedzieli doskonale. Ale takie rozwiązania nie ujawnią prawdy. Czy nieszczęsny obiekt oburzenia istniał, czy nie istniał? Kageyama spuścił nisko głowę i zaczął grzebać palcem w innych gadżetach na stoisku. Koszykarze, zgięci w wyskokach i przysiadach. Długopisy z kocimi uszami. A pod nimi… Rozgrywający aż się żachnął, kiedy trafił na kolejny breloczek. Sportowiec na zawieszce w istocie był bez koszuli.

I bez spodni.

Kageyama w osłupieniu wpatrywał się w całą serię gadżetów z ewidentnie wyrozbieranymi pływakami w gumowych czepkach. Jeśli były tu takie rzeczy… Cóż znaczył jeden siatkarz bez koszuli?! Hinata zajrzał towarzyszowi przez ramię, pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i najwyraźniej postanowił wziąć byka za rogi, a Sugawarę za brelok.

\- Bo widzi pani, psze pani – obdarzył sprzedawczynię mężnym uśmiechem – szukamy takiego breloczka, gdzie Suga-san będzie taki… Bardziej rozebrany.

\- Ach. – Rudowłosa pokiwała głową z osobliwie rozmarzonym uśmiechem. – Czyż wszyscy nie szukamy takich skarbów? Sklep Natsumi ma coś w sam raz dla was. – Spomiędzy pisklaków w barwach Karasuno wydobyła zręcznie nieduży przedmiot. Kageyama i Hinata pochylili się nad nim tak skwapliwie, że stuknęli się boleśnie głowami.

\- Auć, kretynie!

\- Aua, ty durniu!

Najpierw dla porządku ostro szturchnęli się łokciami, a następnie wrócili do oględzin towaru. Na breloczku – nie ulegało to wątpliwości – widniał Sugawara-san. To były jego jasne włosy, jego pogodna twarz i oczy, jego ekscytacja, kiedy skakał do piłki. Bo to właśnie robił na tym portreciku – wystawiał ręce w górę do piłki i patrzył na nią z entuzjazmem. Miał uśmiech na twarzy i dekolt do pasa.

I koszulę.

Niedopiętą, owszem. Właściwie to chyba nie była koszula. Najbardziej przypominało to narzucony niedbale plażowy szlafrok. Podobizna, ujęta na okrągłej breloczkowej zawieszce, nasuwała myśli o letnich meczach siatkówki, o słońcu i szczęściu. A w jasnobłękitnym stroju plażowym Sudze było zdecydowanie do twarzy.

\- On jest ubrany! – rozczarował się Hinata.

\- On ma koszulę! – oburzył się Kageyama.

\- Sama bym mu chętnie zdjęła koszulę – przyznała sprzedawczyni. – Mam tu naprzeciwko znajome, co by mi w tym pomogły. Ale na razie do wzięcia jest tylko w takiej wersji. Wasz kolega z pewnością wam podpowie, gdzie szukać roznegliżowanych siatkarzy…?

Obaj zaczerwienili się jak dwie kolczaste różyczki. Spojrzeli na siebie. Tyle zachodu o Sugawarę w koszuli? Godzina była wczesna, można było jeszcze uratować to popołudnie.

\- Jak on jest taki ubrany… - zaczął Hinata.

\- To my już nie chcemy! – oznajmił buńczucznie Kageyama.

I uciekli.

\- Był ubrany? – dopytywał się Tanaka. – Jesteście pewni?!

\- Żadnych rozebranych breloczków – zapewnił go Hinata. – No, z pływakami były rozebrane. Ale to jacyś obcy faceci. Pewnie są z innej szkoły, nasz klub sztafetowy ledwie zipie.

\- Był jeden koszykarz bez koszulki – zameldował skrupulatnie Kageyama. – Ale Sugawara-san nie był. Znaczy, był w ubraniu.

\- Na pewno?

\- Na sto procent! – zapewnił go Hinata. – Miał szlafroczek.

Tanaka zbladł.

\- SZLAFROCZEK?!

\- No, taki tam. – Hinata beztrosko machnął ręką. – Taki, co można zarzucić. Taki, co ma pasek. Chyba miał pasek, nie, Kageyama?

\- Chyba miał. – Rozgrywający wzruszył ramionami. – Normalnie wyglądał, jak w szlafroku. Tu miał rękawy, a tu był rozpięty, i tu, o, aż dotąd. – Machnął niedbale ręką w sposób sugerujący, że rękawy Suga miał tylko w nadgarstkach, a za to rozpięty był poniżej pępka.

Tanaka zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ładny ten breloczek! – paplał Hinata, nieświadom rosnącego napięcia. – Suga-san w takim niebieskim wygląda prawie jak z Dateko! Dobry ten obrazek tam, miał pieprzyka, i te wszystkie szczegóły tu miał! – Szerokim gestem wskazał na przestrzeń między swoim gardłem a kolanem.

\- Szcze… Góły? – powtórzył słabo Tanaka.

\- Jakie tam mi widać szczegóły? – zainteresował się Suga zza jego pleców. Kageyama wzruszył ramionami.

\- Obojczyk! – zaraportował.

\- No! – Hinata pokiwał głową. – Załatwiliśmy sprawę! Chodź, Kageyama, wystawisz mi piłkę. Albo pięćdziesiąt. – Odwrócił się i już biegł do siatki.

\- Pięćdziesiąt! – Kageyama już biegł za nim. – Napatrzyłeś się na swoje zdjęcia i już ci się odniechciewa ternować?! Pięćdziesiąt jest dla marnych koszykarzy!

\- Odbiję sto pięćdziesiąt! – odgrażał się Hinata. – No, dalej! Wystawa! Wystawa!

Suga chichotał wesoło, patrząc za nimi. Obok niego Tanaka złapał się za głowę i zawył z rozpaczą.

\- Tyle trudów… Tyle zachodu… I NIE KUPILI MI TEGO BRELOCZKA?!


End file.
